Stupid Handy Mandy
"I have to work on every single thing in the house!" ~ Handy Mandy renovating the Ledda Residence for the new year in Absolute Chaos - Episode 17: Messenger of the Yellow King. Stupid Handy Mandy, real name Manny Hansel, is a construction worker with incredible strength. He is recognized for wielding a magical warhammer & was once a member of the Dozing Dozers. However, after meeting Lord Claudius Ko'Al, he became a trusted ally of his & a welcome addition to the Legion of Shadows. He is a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance Handy Mandy appears as a Human with light skin, brown hair, & green eyes. He wears an orange construction helmet with the word "Dozer" written on it in Irken letters. This helmet is made of an unknown material, but it can withstand lazer beams & other energy-based attacks. He also wields a magic warhammer with a wooden handle. The metal of this hammer is also unknown, but it could possibly be uru. Despite not having much of a "costume", sometimes he can be seen wearing a dark blue hoodie or a bright green t-shirt. History Manny Hansel was born on August 13th, 2002. However, instead of reading Manny on his birth certificate, a typo occurred & named him Mandy instead. Evidently, he was occasionally bullied at school for accidentally having a girl's name. At some point in his youth, around the time he was 13, he picked up a job as a construction worker for the Dozing Dozers, a group led by Axel Rathorn which operated at Midway Industries. This group also consisted of Zerd Rathorn & Stupid Bob the Builder. However, prior to all this, Mandy found a special hammer he would use on any & all jobs he was given. This hammer was found stuck in a large stone, & no one else could pull it out, but one day, he did the unthinkable. Mandy pulled the hammer from the stone & it bestowed upon him immense strength & magical powers. However, he had no idea the hammer did any of that to him, & would find out his true potential later on. At some point in time, Axel went missing for unknown reasons, which meant that Zerd had to take his place. On August 14th, 2015, Mandy & Bob quit the Dozing Dozers, as they were fed up with Zerd's incompetent leadership. Mandy had found a mysterious portal that led him to the Fall Residence via the Dimenshed. Lost & confused, he had no idea what to do other than to swing his hammer around. He reminisced back to the day he found that hammer in the first place, & determined that maybe it was magical after all. So, to test it out, he told it to make a skull appear, & was alarmed & frightened upon seeing it actually obey his command. He was about to smash the skull to bits with his hammer, but was suddenly stopped by Lord Claudius Ko'Al. Claudius had sensed a great power & traced it to where Mandy was. Claudius asked about Mandy's magical hammer & was impressed by its capabilities, with the power to make objects & people appear simply by commanding it to. However, when asking it to make a Human appear, the hammer teleported Owen Fall instead. It mistook him for Human, despite that he's actually a Kaiser. This malfunction might've occurred because this was the first time Mandy ever use the hammer for its intended purposes. It was then that Claudius realized the uncanniness of this scenario; Lord Ferronidas has Stupid Mickey for a sidekick, & now Lord Claudius has Stupid Handy Mandy for a sidekick. The two then shook hands & become friends. Sixteen days later, Handy Mandy & Claudius would rendezvous at the house of Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda, where Mandy was assigned by Claudius to fix some random things in the basement. Eventually, he met Stupider Mickey, who distracted him from his work & only seemed to be there as an annoyance. Claudius soon showed up to stop them from fighting, & initially forgot that this nuisance was Stupider Mickey, but then remembered that it was indeed him. Moments later, they found the severed mouse ears of Stupid Mickey. Mandy was on board for hunting down & eliminating Stupid Mickey, but Claudius had to correct him. Their goal is not to destroy Lord Ferronidas & Stupid Mickey, but rather to convince them that Claudius' grand plan is the right way to go for the Earth's future. After interrogating Stupider Mickey, they all ventured outside to find Mickey & give him his ears back, finding a clue from a discarded Yautja mask that was for some reason in the backyard. Knowing that Mickey was in the cornfield, Claudius told Mandy to use his magical hammer to make Mickey appear, & upon doing so, would be given his ears back. They chatted briefly before the Mickey Brothers would run off into the distance. On Thanksgiving Day, Handy Mandy & Claudius took a walk in the great outdoors, ultimately ending their journey at the house of one of Dan's aunts & uncles. There, they found a mysterious chest, which contained a toy chainsaw for Mandy & an organ of an unknown species for Claudius. After Mandy discarded his toy chainsaw, claiming it would make him lose control, they both met the Barfing Water Can, Hydrion Barfallonyou. He claimed that the pool water there was poison (even though it wasn't) & proceeded to vomit right in front of them, which prompted the Lord of the Chlorosapiens to throw him across the yard. But Hydrion caught Claudius' attention with something else; that organ Claudius found can be traded on the Black Market for a Reptoid egg. Claudius liked what he was hearing, & Mandy suggested they would keep Hydrion as a slave, but Claudius didn't like that idea. He would instead have Mandy briefly keep him for information & nothing more. They then left shortly afterwards. On February 2nd, 2016, Handy Mandy was at Dan's place again during some sort of party, & found Mickey's misplaced ears once again. However, this time, he put them on his head & suddenly became some derranged fusion called Stupid Handy Mickey Mandy. Shortly after this happened, Darth Kalem & his accomplice, Stupider Mickey arrived, both in search of Stupid Mickey. Kalem went to look for him upstairs while Stupider Mickey stayed downstairs. He eventually found the fusion, whose voice was so high pitched that he needed to use a voice amplifier to speak, otherwise Stupider Mickey couldn't hear him at. Through the glowing megaphone, he said that the building was closing down in 5 minutes, demanding him to leave. However, Mickey decided that he'd be staying. In response to this, Stupid Handy Mickey Mandy grabbed a magic sword & chased Stupider Mickey throughout the basement, laughing like a maniac. Sometime after their confrontation, Kalem finally came back downstairs, & noticed that Stupid Handy Mickey Mandy was wielding a green lightsaber, assuming him to be a Jedi. The fusion waved his saber in defense, to which Kalem unsheathed his own weapon, with Stupider Mickey wielding the magic sword from earlier. However, instead of dueling, Kalem just Force choked the fusion & cut the mouse ears. Mickey then cut his legs, sending him to the floor. As the Sith was interrogating him, Stupid Handy Mickey Mandy had reverted back into Stupid Handy Mandy, completely oblivious as to where Stupid Mickey was. Disappointed, Darth Kalem & Stupider Mickey left. Mandy fell unconscious, unable to stand up as his legs were injured. Sometime later, Dan came downstairs & attended to his wounds, with Mandy wondering as to why the Sith were looking for Stupid Mickey. On March 29th, Handy Mandy had begun what he calls the Longest Easter Egg Hunt Ever, which lasted for 3 days. He had no luck finding any eggs, but when he went next door to Dan's house, he found a whole basket of eggs. However, they were all empty, save for one. A golden egg appeared out of nowhere, & before he could open, the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Nihilus appeared. Nihilus was looking for power signatures to lead him to sources of soul energy to feed off of, & urged Mandy not to open the egg, but he did anyway because's he's dumb. This would summon the the ghost of a game show host, who placed Mandy, Nihilus, & Owen in a series of challenges. The first task was to open the correct egg in a pile of random Easter eggs to continue to the next level, otherwise, you will explode. Mandy thought he found the correct egg, but Nihilus telekinetically pushed it out of his hand. Then Owen thought he found the correct egg, but Nihilus used his telekinesis again & showed them the actual correct egg. The next level involved jumping on a numbered path of X's in the order of 1, 2, 3, 7, & if done incorrectly, the room would fill with lava. Nihilus & Owen motivated Mandy to finish the task & progress to the next level. Owen performed the next task, which was to retrieve a smaller egg from within a bigger egg placed on a nearby table without touching anything else. Owen completed this round quickly, with the Golden Egg ready to announce the final round, but Nihilus was growing tired of the Egg's games & cut it in half. Disappointed, Mandy left, realizing that he was a bit late for the Easter festivities, anyway. On September 5th, 2016, Handy Mandy returned to the Ledda Residence once again. As he was trying to fix a random plow in Dan's backyard, Claudius met up with him & revealed his true identity; he was an alien the whole time, & not just any alien, but a Chlorosapien. Mandy was initially scared. He had served Claudius well for the past couple years; this came as a surprise to him that Claudius was not of this Earth. Claudius reassured Mandy that everything was okay, & that he just needed his help to find an audience. Claudius had learned a new ability, & he wanted people to see it. As they went into the basement, they found Fallaballa & Stupid Bob the Builder. As they all gathered in the computer room, they took a seat to the alien Lord, who transformed before their very eyes into a powered up form called Golden Claudius. Energy was surging everywhere, creating a green glow as Claudius had become more powerful than he had ever been. Falla was curious & tried to get closer, but Claudius ordered him to back away. As he sat back down, the frightened audience was treated to a song that Claudius made up on the spot, to which they applauded the Lord of the Chlorosapiens & his empowering achievement. Mandy was no longer scared of Claudius being an alien. If a creature from a far away planet could treat him as nicely as he has thus far, Mandy had no place to judge him any differently. On November 27th, Mandy was once again late to celebrate a holiday; this time, it was Thanksgiving. He was prowling around in Dan's backyard, hunting for turkeys. He armed himself with a W.A.T. Force rifle, which he spawned from his hammer before throwing it into the cornfield, & encountered Pat Riot, who would help him find his turkey if he helped him find a monster called the Hyper Mutant. As they continued searching, someone came out of the cornfield with Mandy's hammer. This person identified himself as Corn Man, & as Pat tried to give Mandy back his hammer, Corn Man lashed out at Mandy. But Pat had bigger fish to fry. Standing still atop the well was a turkey, & Mandy eagerly shot it with his rifle, only for it to decompose & transform into the Hyper Mutant. As it roared a frightening roar, Pat opened fire at it, & even Corn Man tried to attack it, but neither of them were enough. They all ran away in terror as the monster would begin to chase them. Stupid Handy Mandy would return on New Year's Eve, where he tried to "fix everything in the house", as he put it. In the meantime, he had to put up with the tomfoolery of GMOD Man & Fallaballa, as well as meeting an ominous figure named Dr. Horridus Zolis. Unbeknownst to the others, Zolis was on a mission to steal the Hexacontakis from Dan & bring it to King Hastur. Falla knew where the Hexacontakis was & led him to it upstairs in a curiously unlocked cabinet. GMOD Man & Handy Mandy would also follow them upstairs because they got bored. Returning to the basement, Zolis nearly succeeded in his mission until GMOD Man turned on Dan's Meme Radio, which alarmed everybody & alerted Dan himself to appear. With a bolt of lightning came the Irken Emperor, who snatched the Hexacontakis away from Zolis' hands. Zolis then disappeared, leaving everyone else in a state of confusion. On Dan's birthday in 2017, Handy Mandy partook in his first Super Battle Bros. Tournament, which was held in Dan's pool. A month later at the Fall Residence, Handy Mandy tried to create an indestructible wall that no one could pass, but thanks to some brutally honest comments from Hydrion, Mandy realized it was a waste of time when it turned out to be nothing more than a few Mega Bloks stacked on top of each other. As he walked around, he found a sleeping Dozer. Zerd was stuck in a bucket & Mandy woke him up. They were surprised to see each other, but Mandy was not entirely pleased. Suddenly, Claudius teleported into the scene, & he brought with him Dangerous Man & Shadowballa, whom Mandy was curious about, calling them a couple of "scary guys". Dangerous Man obliterated Mandy's so-called indestructible wall with one swift kick, but Mandy didn't seem to care. He did, however, ask if they were worth trusting, to which Claudius assured him that they could. He then asked about Stupid Mickey's whereabouts, since the Fall Residence was where Mickey usually hung out at. Mandy answered with the appalling fact that Mickey has been gone for months since he learned about his creator, & the truth was too much for him to handle. Suddenly, out from the Dimenshed came Stupid Bob the Builder, who wanted to join Claudius' "club". After Zerd jokingly referred to the current course of events as a "Dozing Dozers Reunion", Claudius declared that he shall reform the Dozing Dozers, but Zerd would no longer hold the title of Dozer. Zerd was very angry about this & yelled at Claudius, who threatened to rip his tongue out if he had an outburst like that again. All while this was happening, Mandy & Bob were goofing around in the background. Handy Mandy would appear at another Super Battle Bros. Tournament on September 4th, where he fought Cyclome & Walrus Man, the latter of whom threw his hammer out of the pool. It's unknown if he was fighting anyone prior to or after this. On June 10th, 2018, Wizard Mickey summoned the recently resurrected King Richard I to fight an evil being named Checkers Mage & retrieve from him the legendary Soul Canister. Since Richard last set foot on Earth all the way back in the late 1100's, Mandy had to explain a few things to the old warrior about how this strange new world works now. After explaining to him the principles of Super Battle Bros, Mandy made Checkers Mage appear with his hammer, as both Richard & Mandy challenged the sorcerer to a duel. Whoever wins gets the Soul Canister. Mage accepted, & the battle had begun. The fight was long & drawn out, with each combatant displaying all of their unique skills & powers. Mandy himself had learned a few new tricks thanks to Dangerous Man training him prior to this. However, Mage was full of surprises, & eventually gained the upper hand. It looked like doomsday for our heroes, but when Mandy asked if Richard had any special powers, he said he had none, but then got the idea of Mandy's hammer bestowing upon him new magical abilities. Mandy immediately tried this out, & to their luck, it worked. With a stream of enchanted flames from his sword, Richard had defeated Checkers Mage & claimed the Soul Canister in victory. However, Imhotep came in & took the canister from him. Mandy explained that he was a friend & Imhotep proceeded to explain as to why the Soul Canister was so important; it was decreed that the Almighty Tallest was to have it in his possession. Richard then said his farewell to Mandy before he followed Imhotep into the house, wishing that he & Mandy's paths would cross again someday. As Mandy said his goodbyes, he proceeded to fix a foghorn-siren-thing attached to one of Dan's trees. Handy Mandy was safe during the End of the World on December 7th, as he was on the Moon with the rest of Claudius' henchmen. However, Claudius himself was killed along with billions of others. The Legion of Shadows was heartbroken; their beloved leader was gone. Mandy in particular was disheartened because of the friendship that they had. But fortunately, the Earth was reforged by the Infinity Gauntlet, & Lord Claudius lived once more. Upon returning to Earth, Mandy wondered why all of this was happening, but Claudius had to keep everything confidential, otherwise Dan would not be pleased. On February 3rd, 2019, Stupid Handy Mandy had teamed up with Mike Gamey Gee during yet another Super Battle Bros. Tournament. After introducing themselves to a floating Meme Man, they went downstairs & found Zerd. However, he had an oddly yellow glow to him, which had Mandy concerned. Mike was quick to determine that this was not Zerd, but an impostor; a Yellow Dozer, if you will. Yellow Dozer slashed Mandy & the battle had begun. It didn't last too long, as Aquabomination came in & held Yellow Dozer by the throat while Mandy interrogated him, demanding he'd tell him who he was & who he was working for. But the glowing impostor only spewed cryptic words that made no sense to either of them, & before they knew it, he vanished. As Mandy & Mike continued to search the basement, Electric Man appeared out of the shadows & warned them of a beast named Jilarji, who briefly fought the two. Both of their attacks were useless against the undead ape, for he was far too strong for them to handle. As things were looking grim for the two of them, Electric Man saved them by striking Jilarji with a bolt of lightning. This gave Mike & Mandy the chance to escape, which they did. Stupid Handy Mandy's current whereabouts are unknown. Personality Stupid Handy Mandy, implied by his name, isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. He's even claimed to be as stupid as Stupid Mickey himself. He's dumb, silly, & goofy, & throughout most of his earlier appearances, he didn't really know what he was doing most of the time. However, he is still loyal to his friends & will follow orders accordingly. In the first 2 episodes of Claudius' Quest, he showed a bit of maliciousness towards Mickey & Hydrion, but this malevolence would quickly go away. As the show progressed, Handy Mandy got both smarter & stronger, which made him even more welcomed in the Legion of Shadows. Also, for some reason, he really likes a particular Christmas decoration that Dan has; a singing animatronic set of a snowman, a penguin, & a dog. He really likes the song it plays, & claims it helps him concentration whenever he's at work. Speaking of holidays, Mandy is also apparently usually late to celebrating them. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Superhuman Strength: Handy Mandy is incredibly strong, able to swing around a hefty warhammer as if it were made of hollowed plastic. He is physically stronger than Stupid Mickey, has defeated Yellow Dozer, fought against Walrus Man, & helped King Richard defeat Checkers Mage. His maximum strength, however, is unknown. Superhuman Speed: Mandy is also quite fast & agile, despite his physique. During his time serving in the Legion of Shadows, he heightened his reflexes so that he could fight quicker & swifter. His maximum speed is 300 miles per hour. Invulnerability: Mandy's durability is exceptionable. He could withstand several of Checkers Mage's magical attacks, carry on with several consecutive sword wounds, last a short fight against Jilarji in his weaker form, & barely seemed phased when his legs were cut by Stupider Mickey. Marksmanship: Mandy has some experience using firearms. Super-Duper-Doopus-Spin-Thing: Handy Mandy's "special attack" involves him spinning incredibly fast & hitting his opponent with his hammer each time he spins around. In Super Battle Bros: Lionheart, he was able to land 12 hits on Checkers Mage in only 2 seconds. Special Powers Magic: When he uncovered the enchanted warhammer, Handy Mandy became embedded with magical powers. Though he can't really be classified as a spell-caster, he's used magic for several different purposes. * Teleportation: Mandy has a mastery of teleporting objects & people simply by commanding their presence. All he needs to know is someone or something's name & his hammer will transport them to him. He can also teleport himself. There appears to be almost no limit as to who or what he can transport, save for cosmically-placed beings & whatnot. * Mystic Enhancement: In their battle with Checkers Mage, Mandy granted Richard pyrokinetic abilities using his hammer. The hammer's bestowed powers are not randomly chosen; they simply bring out the hidden potential within one's self & unlock what they're truly capable of. It is unknown as to what would happen if he did this to himself. Fusion: Handy Mandy is fusion compatible, as seen when he put on Stupid Mickey's ears, becoming Stupid Handy Mickey Mandy. This is a different method of fusion than what most characters in the show use, & it goes to show that it's not the best technique. He's only achieved this fusion once, but when it happened he lost all control. Weaknesses As his name implies, Stupid Handy Mandy's main weakness is his lackluster intelligence, but it appears that his stupidity has lessened as the show went on. Trivia * His name was inspired by as Disney Junior character named Handy Manny. * His original helmet was yellow & was sold at a garage sale. * Claudius directly references the Puppet from Five Nights at Freddy's when comparing it to Handy Mandy's behavior with that singing Christmas decoration. * Sometimes, he likes to say "H" for no reason. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Superhumans Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Idiots Category:Weirdos Category:Minions Category:Legion of Shadows Category:SBB Participants